<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Stri Ki Katha by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837108">Stri Ki Katha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hindu Religions &amp; Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa, महाभारत | Mahabharat (TV 2013)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hinduism, Indian mythology - Freeform, Tales of the women, mahabharata - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-29 05:07:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,682</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22837108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Every woman in the Mahabharata has her own story hidden beneath the epic tales of the glory of men. These are a series of drabbles aiming to explore the lives of those women.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Abhimanyu/Uttara(Mahabharata), Bhanumati/Duryodhana (Mahabharata), Draupadi &amp; Subhadra, Satyabhama &amp; Arjuna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. nāma</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gandhari reflects on the many names she has had over her lifetime.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mother was the sweetest name she had ever known and now not one of her sons would ever utter it again.</p><p>Duryodhana, brash and bold, would speak to her with such reverence as if she were some mahan devi. His tone, protective and loving, reserved solely for her. Subahu, gentle and sweet, never spoke to her in anything louder than a whisper. His every word measured and soft as if he did not want to frighten her. Vikarna, wise and loyal, clung to every word she spoke and sought her advice for his every question. His voice was by nature thunderous and yet still he softened it to say her name.</p><p>It was true that Dushala remained, a more loyal and loving daughter she could not have asked for in her life. And, yet Dushala had always called her affectionately ‘Maa’ not ‘Mata’ like her brothers. As the youngest and the only daughter, she always managed to get away with informality.</p><p>She had never cared for Saubali, simply a name denoting that she was her father’s progeny and his property. Bhumika, the name she was given at birth and yet not a soul used it save her own mother was quickly left behind. She did not care for Gandhari, it only made her think of the home she had left behind with no chance of return. Wife, once a word she coveted and now the one that restricted her would follow her until death.</p><p>Her sons were gone forever, she would never hear Mother again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. sundara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Madri knew her beauty was all that people saw, however there was more depth than they could know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had never asked for the type of beauty that made men fall in love with her. Yet, it had been gifted to her and was it so wrong to use it to her advantage? </p><p>To dress in fine clothes that flattered her figure, to carefully line her eyes with kajal and thread gold ornaments through her hair. She enjoyed being beautiful, it was a power she could wield to her advantage with men and women alike.</p><p>However, she was not simply beautiful. She strived to be so much more because she knew that one day her beauty would fade. So, she sought knowledge wherever it may be found whether that be at the foot of a passing rishi or by imposing herself on her brother’s lessons in warfare, horse riding and chess. Shalya never minded anyway, it was only her father who thought such activities were reserved for men.</p><p>It was the reason her husband fell in love with her. To be outwitted by an army headed by a woman dressed in armour and still have the most enchanting eyes he had ever seen, he could not resist. Not that she wanted to brag about it, on the contrary he was the one who told that story at every opportunity. </p><p>And, now it was the reason that Jiji stared at her with pain-stricken eyes and tears that could fill a river yet never dry up. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. mauna</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kunti had never thought noise could be so comforting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had grown used to being alone over the years that she lived as a child in her father’s kingdom of Kuntibhoj.</p><p>Her father, a solemn and quiet man, often retreated to his private rooms for days on end leaving her to fend for herself with no mother to temper his aloof behaviour. He loved her, she knew that without a shadow of a doubt. Yet, he was the sort of man inclined to his own whims of which resulted in her loneliness. She had no friends her own age, her maids were silent too and the servants were banned from speaking. Silence was the order of her father’s court.</p><p>So, she learnt to hide away in corners without making a sound and to content herself with her own company throughout the years of her childhood.</p><p>Hastinapur, therefore, came as a rude awakening when she first arrived. The hustle and bustle inside the palace and out was so loud she could hear her eardrums throb furiously for months. Her Arya himself was noisy in that his voice carried throughout his rooms and hers whilst also being inclined towards the kind of clumsiness that clanged on the floor.</p><p>As she settled, however, she found the noise a welcome comfort after the years of solitude and silence. The sound of her Arya stomping around, the voices of her maids chittering away and sitars that played throughout the day all began to comfort her.</p><p>Noise, once so unwelcome, was now a trusted companion for Kunti as she took from it the sense that she would never truly be so alone again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. mauktika</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bhanumati disliked gold jewellery, it was far too heavy and clunky. Luckily, Duryodhan has wonderful taste.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had never liked the feeling of gold ornaments adorning her body.</p><p>From the heavy necklaces gifted by her father on the occasion of her <em>swayamvara</em> to the tiny rings that encircled her toes, each piece was studded with countless precious gems. It felt too ostentatious and too uncomfortable for her liking, as if each ornament was to chain her up.</p><p>So, she eschewed them once she was married and no longer a new bride who had to dress lavishly. Instead, she wore the simple copper chains and glass <em>kangan</em> that were more typically found on a <em>dhobi’s</em> wife because they did not weigh her down.</p><p>Duryodhan was displeased at first. His new wife refusing to wear the jewellery he had carefully picked out with his <em>Mata’s</em> guidance hurt him. However, Karna suggested a string of pearls. They were a symbol of status and yet not too heavy to wear on a daily basis.</p><p>Therefore, he sought out some of the rarest pink pearls, each one with its own subtle gleam, and gifted them to her strung on a simple chain of copper. She adored them especially because Duryodhan himself placed them around her neck. They felt like a gentle caress, were soft to the touch and were wearable every day.</p><p>His thoughtful gift was enough to make her smile every day of their married life.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. ladli</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Uttara had always been loved in her own family, however she worried about life in her husband's household.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sweetly pampered since her childhood, Uttara had never wanted for anything in her life.</p><p>Excepting the one thing beyond her family’s control: a good husband. Certainly, she knew they would search for someone who was suitable and met their criteria but they could not guarantee she would be happy after marriage. She had heard the horror stories from her cousins of men who were princes in public and <em>rakshasas</em> when alone.</p><p>She did not fear this possibility as much as she could have for she had seen happy marriages too such as that between her father and mother. Yet, she did worry about leaving the comfort of her home for another place where she would have to be the one to bend.</p><p>A baseless worry, she quickly discovered upon her marriage to Abhimanyu. She had grown to know her father-in-law well and so hoped his son to be the same but there was still doubt in her mind. What if Abhimanyu did treat her poorly? She would be adrift from all the people who had nurtured her every hope and dream.</p><p>There had been no need for such thoughts. Three days after her wedding, she had a pain in her foot and within moments her <em>Arya</em> was gently massaging it until it had subsided. Six days after that, she wished to eat a childhood meal she had not eaten in years and her <em>Matas</em> immediately set to work preparing it. A week later, she wanted to learn the art of medicine and both of her <em>Chachas</em> patiently taught her the basic skills.</p><p>She was their <em>ladli bahu</em>, indulged as if this was her own home and tenderly given love as if this was her family.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. svara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dushala muses on her decision to be her brothers' spoiled little sister.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A hundred brothers she had by birth and five more by right of family.</p><p>Playmates and protectors, she knew they cosseted her as their only sister although it was true that they took very little notice of her thoughts. She was their pet, spoiled with their wealth and attention, and it was a role she was happy to play. She married Jayadratha as per Duryodhan’s arrangement with his friend and was not unhappy with her suitor, he was handsome and strong. She would be a good wife to him and he would be an acceptable husband if not ideal. </p><p>Had she thought to protest or even voice an opinion, perhaps later they would have listened to her when the talk of war began. But, she was content with her lot: a home that she could take charge of, an attentive husband and a son. </p><p>Soon enough, her brothers were standing against each other because of that wretched Panchali who had caused enough chaos by marrying five of her brothers. And, now she dared to bid her husbands to war against their own brothers. She offered her opinion to Vikarna upon her visit home to Hastinapur to comfort her mother after Draupadi’s curse that she was uniquely qualified as both his and their sister to mediate peace. He listened to her, however he was amused by the thought that she would succeed where he had failed.</p><p>Had she but once spoken out, her brothers may have listened when it was important to do so and war could have been averted. She could have persuaded Duryodhan and her Kaurava brothers whilst calming the anger of Bhima and her Pandavas if she had raised her voice but once. At least, that’s what she told herself.</p><p>A hundred brothers she had and now only five remained.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. bhagini</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Draupadi's initial feelings about Subhadra and how they developed over the years.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>At first, it was hard not to be jealous of Subhadra. She was the favoured younger sister of Govind and now her <em>Arya’s</em> fourth wife, although the only one who had ever returned home with him. </p><p>Her dainty stature, fair features and soft brown eyes were undoubtedly too tempting for Arjuna to resist, at least that’s what she initially thought. But, she was humble and it was clear to Draupadi that she was without malice. She truly did love Arjuna, it was evident in her expression. </p><p>However, Subhadra soon started to occupy a place in her heart beyond that of a sister-in-law for she treated Draupadi like her elder sister and was willing to do even the most menial of tasks to please her. Yet, for all that she was determined to please, Draupadi took note of the steel in her spine and the mischief that lay dormant in her eyes.</p><p>How could she have expected anything else of Govind’s sister?</p><p>Subhadra sided with her and was distraught to learn of what her husband was capable of, leaving his wife to be dishonoured. She scolded Arjuna, heavily pregnant yet still so fierce for one so small, then took Draupadi away for a relaxing rose petal bath where she found herself being tended to by Subhadra’s delicate hands.</p><p>Upon her exile, Subhadra had been the one to assure her that everything would soon be put right. She shed no tears and only promised that she would care for Draupadi’s sons as her own, would visit them often and tell them great stories of their parents.</p><p>At that moment, it was clear to Draupadi that Subhadra would sacrifice anything for her including her husband and expect nothing. How could she have once been jealous of the truest sister one could ask for?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. prithvi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Revati could not believe her eyes, the Earth had changed so much.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Her world was so changed. It felt like only days had passed and yet the evidence was in front of her own eyes that truly it must have been many years since she had last stepped foot on the warm soil of Earth.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gone was the heady sunshine in its full glory unobscured, now it was dimmed by the many clouds that circled it and far paler in colour than the rich yellow she remembered. The ground was harder, full of stones that rattled with every step not the soft, springy earth that she used to walk barefoot across. The animals were smaller and scrawnier than their predecessors, no longer proud beasts, and there were less of them then she remembered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">How could she settle back here? It felt like a remnant of the Earth she remembered. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">A shiver passed through her body as they approached the place that she had been told was Dwarka. Her first sight of the place where she had been told her future husband resided. It was brimming with people, tiny people who were short in stature and had limbs smaller than the size of her hand, and who now stared at her with what she hoped was curiosity. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">She was a giant amongst these people, a fearful thought as undoubtedly her husband too would be short in comparison to her and nothing like the men who had been her previous suitors. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Yet he was an avatar of Vishnu so surely he would be kind about her stature and despite his height a worthy husband as per Brahma’s promise.   </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. dhanurdhara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satyabhama will always treasure her sisters yet her relationship with Arjuna is just as important.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>She truly loved her sisters despite their differences. Sweet, pious Vratini who would do anything she commanded without a thought and gentle, wise Prasvapini who believed that patience would solve all problems. She had always been the odd one out with her unwomanly temper and her fondness for more manly pursuits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Perhaps, it was because her father had no sons and instead ensured she would be capable enough to defend their kingdom in all manner of ways. Or maybe, it was because she had never been content to sit watching as her father and uncle sparred with swords. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet, for all that she loved them she still felt lonely in their company. They could not comprehend her desire for the arts of war, her interest in the tactics of chess or most importantly her devotion to her </span>
  <em>
    <span>dhanush. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And, she could not muster enough enthusiasm for needlework nor jewellery nor religious texts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was why she loved Arjuna as her dearest friend and why she felt him to be closer than even her sisters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She understood his reverence for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gandiva</span>
  </em>
  <span> much as he understood her worship of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dipika </span>
  </em>
  <span>and they often had competitions that even Krishna got tired of watching. They could spend hours discussing tactical strategies and he even sought her advice on multiple occasions because he recognised her knowledge. At one point, he had even exclaimed that she would be the greatest archer had she been a man. A jest, she knew, and yet one that was the greatest compliment she could ever had asked for in her life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She loved her sisters yet Arjuna would forever be the one most akin to her. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. moha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Satyavati did not secure her dynasty in the way she had planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She found it hard to believe that once she had been a foolish young girl, although the evidence could not be any more clearer. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">A naive child with her mind only upon fine silks and a handsome king had forced a promise from an honourable man that had led her dynasty to this terrible fate. Two sons she had lost already and now a grandson too had perished. And, the only one left was the incapable and blind Dhritarashtra of whom she held no expectations.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Her obstinance in pushing her father to demand that Bhishma take up celibacy before she married Shantanu had left them in this state. A kingdom governed by a blind man, how could he ever further their dynasty? She knew one day he would father a 100 sons which was frankly a terrifying prospect if they were anything at all like him.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She wondered sometimes if Bhishma cursed her for her actions. In public, he was nothing but respectful to her and they had now built a civility after all these years but the thought often crossed her mind that he would have been a wise, noble king had she not wrenched it from him for her own sons. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">She had thought she was so clever, that she would reap the benefits for her own sons and their sons after them so that her line would be that of kings.  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">How wrong she had been. No one would sing songs of Dhritarashtra’s deeds, no one would honour him as their ideal king not when Bhishma stood beside him with mace in hand and wisdom in spades.  </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>